ensprungenfandomcom-20200215-history
Tsuusan Muchitsujo Rules and Regulations
Clearly we can't hold onto the nice things. Well as a few people have wished, the niceness will be cut back and the hands and boots will be brought into use instead. This is thusly the ruleset to be used starting this saturday (02/19/2011). The pending channel may also come into effect around then depending on the reception to the idea upto the date. Clearly change is needed, even if it means causing a few disruptions to acchieve it. The one nice aspect to this coming into complete effect is when it does, everyone will be allowed to have a clean sheet to start with from here on. Obviously it's my fault for letting it go on, so we're starting the new order from the beginning. From here on also though there are no more extra chances. --- This is the ruleset for use in moderating the operation and activities of Tsuusan Muchitsujo and affiliated channels. By joining #tsuusan, #muchitsujo. #ensprungen, and/or #mentalshift, you agree to adhere to these policies. #tsuusan - This is the ooc, or Out Of Character, channel for Tsuusan Muchitsujo. This is the area for which play activities and clarifications can be coordinated without disrupting the activities in the roleplaying channel. #muchitsujo - This is the roleplaying channel. Only in character actions, verbalizations, or narrations are to be posted here. #ensprungen - This is an extra channel set asside for seperate scenes that may not involve everyone in the main channel or otherwise are to help seperate a second play when activity is high and to prevent further confusion. #mentalshift - This is the OP room. This is the place for official business to be addressed as well as any issues that become a problem in Tsuusan Muchitsujo. --- I. tsuusan 1. LANGUAGE - You will conduct yourself in a formal manner or at the very least any vulgar or profane language will be kept to a reasonable level. Excessive language will be warned against and dealt with. 2. DISCUSSION - Active discussions that are not relevant to active roleplaying are permissable but as well, people involved in the roleplaying have a right to request the discussion be moved to the #mentalshift or personal channel or personal message. Once a request is made, it is enforcable. : 2a - Hot Topic Clause - Any topics identified to be religious or political in nature must be taken immediately to #mentalshift or elsewhere. Only one warning will be given before the channel becomes moderated and all found involved in the discussion will be penalized. 3. ARGUMENT/DISPUTE - Any discussion which has two or more opposing views/sides must be contained at a formal level of conduct. Any discussion otherwise must be kept succinct and to the point or else be moved to #mentalshift. This can be further enforced by a request to move the discussion similar to rule 2 and is also enforcable. II. muchitsujo 1. PARTICIPATION - All persons connecting to the roleplaying channel are required to connect to #Tsuusan, the OOC(Out Of Character) channel. 2. ACTION=REACTION - When performing actions against another chracter(s), it is either mentioned or otherwise implied that he/she/they be allowed to react to the action. Forcing motions upon another person(s) is not immediately permissable and must be checked against the person(s) of character(s). Note as well that reacting to a character's action and acknowledging the effect of the post is also considered implicit accepting it for the character. --- Penalties -Those caught failing to adhere to the policies stated for the channels will be penaized through the following tier'd manner. Note for each person, each rule has its own tier status (ie, if you were caught in an argument and penalized with a warning, you will not then be kicked if being penalized for a language violation.) 1. WARNING - You are being told that you have been found in violation with a policy of the channel. Warnings are recorded but can be weighted to go away after a time period be it 5-28 days depending on the severity. The period will be determined at the time the penalty is announced. Severe violations will be warned but not weighted. 2. 1 DAY BAN - You were caught in the warning period or you were caught in the same penalty after a warning was given and so the rest of the day is considered your cool off time. 3. 1 WEEK BAN - It just goes downhill from here. 4. BANNED - No pass GO. No collect. Good bye. Appeal - Each penalty can be appealed once. You are given the chance to make a case/argument for your side against the descision on the ruling against you. Once a decision is made at this stage, the order is final. --- This is V0.02 of the TM Ruleset. The information contained may be changed at any time though depending on the magnitude of the change it will be weighted at least from one day or up to a week before taking effect. Changes are announced in the #tsuusan topic from the time of pending.